


Ferris Wheel

by tylerhoesph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cumplay, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dom/sub, Frottage, Kinky as fuCK., M/M, Name Calling, Omorashi, One Shot, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Smut, Snowballing, josh bottoms, joshler - Freeform, tyler tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoesph/pseuds/tylerhoesph
Summary: Josh and Tyler take a break from their busy tour lives and head to a carnival. Tyler treats Josh with all the drinks he wants, which backfires. Aka the pee kink fic where josh gets fucked in a Ferris wheel then a bathroom





	

Disclaimer: this work is fictional. I am not implying that Tyler or Josh have had any relationship currently or in the past that was more than platonic, and I respect both their sexualities and Tyler's marriage to Jenna. I do not ship joshler and I recognize that it will never happen, so I ask you to respect the boys and not put anything disrespectful in the comments. This is for entertainment purposes only... I mean, there's also other things you could use it for too but that's none of my business. As always, enjoy ;~) |-/

Josh was trying so so hard not to whimper and whine, as Tyler lightly palmed his crotch in one hand, and rubbed his lower abdomen with the other. They were in one of the many cities they visited while on tour, and they had taken a little break before their next show, strolling around the city and coming across a carnival that had arrived in state. Tyler and Josh treated themselves, enjoying the experience and greeting a few fans they met around the park. Tyler was having a great time, while Josh however, had made a grieve mistake. He somehow thought it'd be a good idea to drink 2 bottles of water and a milkshake, it was at least 80 degrees out, he couldn't help it, and Tyler was not letting him use the washrooms. Instead, they were sitting in the cart of the Ferris wheel, Tyler teasing him, with the most obnoxiously hot smirk on his face. "Having problems, Joshie?" Tyler asked sweetly as he pushed down on Josh's bladder, causing him to groan out, clenching his eyes and focusing his energy away from his urge to fucking piss. "Answer me," he said, keeping the sweet tone as he pushed harder. Josh squirmed, causing the cart they were in to rattle a bit. The Ferris Wheel wasn't even at the top yet and josh prayed to god he'd make it through the ride.   
"N-Not at all sir," he said, shivering as Tyler went back to the rubbing.   
"Good boy, I didn't think so." He smiled devilishly at Josh, and a spike ran through him. He quickly gripped his dick through his pants, keeping it in. Tyler slapped his hand away. "Only I'm allowed to touch you, slut. Don't think about makin any more noises either" Tyler growled in his ear, pushing Josh against the plastic seat. If he didn't have to go so bad, Josh knew he'd be hard already. He writhed around in Tyler's grip, trying to ignore the burning sensation, but he just tightened his grasp. The taller boy lined his hips up on Josh's, grinding on him slowly. The boy underneath let out a mix between a cry and a moan, breathing heavily as Tyler pushed on him in response to the sound. The familiar whirr of the wheel buzzed in his ears as Tyler kept on going, signalling the ride was close to an end. He could hold it. Tyler kept grinding, the sensation growing and shrinking each time, and Josh was confident he'd get through this. He'd be a good boy for Tyler, and he'd reward him later for his good behaviour. Stifling a breath, josh clenched his eyes once again. Tyler looked down at the beautiful, squirming sight and reached a hand up to the boys yellow hair. He ran his fingers through it, and josh became more relaxed. The ride was almost done, but Tyler wasn't ready for his fun to be over. He harshly pulled at Josh's curls, causing him to yelp out and rip his eyes open. Tyler pushed down on him hard, and smirked when he felt the wetness seep through Josh's jeans and on to his own crotch. He got up, josh moaning and letting out tiny cries as the stream steadily flowed down his pant leg and on to the floor. He was shaking, and Tyler couldn't help but let out a moan at how hot he looked.   
"Fucking naughty boy, pissing yourself in public?" Tyler tsked, shaking his head as the cart pulled to a stop. Josh whimpered in half embarrassment and half relief, although he knew Tyler wouldn't let him go easy for this. The door swung open and josh quickly got up,penguin waddling out to the closest bathroom so he could clean himself up. Tyler followed. 

 

"Get in" Tyler whispered, pushing Josh into the family washroom instead of him letting go to the males. He closed the door with his foot, a tough grip on Josh's shoulders. He was scared and turned on at the same time. The top locked the door behind them, before Josh was getting pushed against the wall. "You think you're clever hm? Peeing your pants in front of me so you get the release and the sex afterwards, well I don't fucking think so, Josh." His tone changed harshly, causing Josh to start holding in a moan. Tyler was hot when he was angry, and he damn well knew it too. He used it to his advantage, and Josh hated that he let him get away with it. He reached his hand into the boy underneath him's wet jeans, resting a hand on his soaking dick before pulling his hand away again. He whined at the lose. Tease. "Get on your knees, now. You can't seem to learn how to shut up so I'll make you." Josh nodded and moaned without thinking at the threat, his eyes going wide when Tyler gave him a scowl. He pushed the yellow haired boy to the ground, undoing his damp pants, until his they were on the ground along with his boxers. Josh eyes widened as Tyler's cock sprang up. "Open," josh obeyed, presenting his pretty mouth to Tyler, before he harshly shoved in. Josh gagged, tears forming in his eyes from the unexpected harshness. Tyler gripped on his hair, wasting no time to fuck his mouth. "Pretty little whore, should think twice before disobeying all my simple rules." Tyler continued throat fucking him, Josh gagging about every second thrust. Each time the noise escaped Josh's mouth, Tyler went faster and harder before Josh was almost fully crying. Tyler pulled out suddenly, letting josh gasp for air, a lust filled smile on each of their faces. Josh kept quiet besides for a few heavy pants, so Tyler rewarded him with a longer break, before sticking his cock back into Josh's wet, dripping mouth. His tongue automatically slided underneath Tyler's dick as he pushed in once again, slower this time. He gripped on to the lower boys hair, creating a more steady pace of thrusts, and let out a deep moan. He was getting close but didn't warn Josh, speeding up until he'd reached the edge. "Keep it in, don't swallow" he managed to crack out before cumming heavy ropes into Josh, his cheeks filling up with the liquid. He rode out his orgasm, his own cum sloshing against his sensitive cock, causing his hips to spasm. Josh struggled to keep his cum up, knowing one more mistake would ruin everything. As Tyler pulled out, a few drops of him cum dripped out of Josh's mouth and on to his shirt. Tyler smirked, sucking up his own cum from the fabric slowly, looking up at josh as he did so. He leaned up when he was finished so he was now at Josh's level, pulling his head towards him and pushing his tongue in his mouth without warning. Sprays of his own cum leaked from Josh's mouth to both their faces, and Tyler let josh relax, taking some of his cum into his own mouth and beginning to make out with josh. His cum continued to dribble out on to both of them, before Tyler had the majority of his load in his own mouth. He pulled away, gesturing for josh to lean back, and he did. The top went down to the boys pants once again, stretching his waist band to reveal his throbbing dick. Tyler spat the mixture of cum and spit on to it, before snapping his boxers back. Josh looked at him expectantly, and Tyler laughed. "Not yet, baby boy, get up. Josh nodded, his pants that were finally starting to dry up were now leaking with spit and cum. "Lets go back to the tour bus, okay Joshie?"   
"Yes sir," he responded, trying hard not to grind against himself. Tyler led him out the washroom, josh desperately trying to hide the sight that was his jeans. Tyler comforted him, rubbing his head affectionately. "You took your punishment well, my prince." Josh nodded, shyly grinning at the praise.  
They passed by one other stand before they reached the exit. "Hey Josh, one more thing."  
"Yeah ty?"  
"Want some lemonade?"

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed my first fic u kinky fuckers


End file.
